Painted Shadows
by HoneyBee911
Summary: Sirius has never been the type to share. Nor has his younger brother Regulus. But if she wont chose, they'll have to learn how.


_Prologue _

_1972_

Regulus Arcturus Black belonged in Hufflepuff.

Sirius watched as his brother walk slowly towards the Sorting Hat. The Black's had always been confidant but he could clearly see the doubt in the younger boy's eyes. Sirius raised one curved eyebrow as the hat was placed firmly on Regulus's head. It had been a surprise to his whole family when Sirius was placed in Gryffindor. His parents had been revolted by the idea. But Sirius honestly could not think of any other house but Hufflepuff for his brother. The boy was as clumsy as ever and insisted that he had courage. But Sirius doubt that, he doubt that the little boy almost cowering under the hat had courage. Sirius turned to James who grinned at some girls from across the table. Sirius rolled his eyes, what ever happened to girl germs?

A smaller voice interrupted his thoughts. Remus leaned over from across the table and whispered, "Do you think he'll be a Gryffindor? Like you?" Sirius felt a pang in his heart as he glanced at his friend. The scarring that slashed across his cheek always sent shivers down his spine. He would have never believed Remus to be a Gryffindor if he hadn't endured the Transformation each evening. Remus was a pleasant boy and Sirius enjoyed his company. He had been quite surprised when Remus revealed himself as a werewolf. Remus thought that Sirius, James and Peter would hate him for it but instead they tried their best to help the boy. And if it weren't for Remus, Sirius would have failed most of his year. But it wasn't as if he wasn't a bright boy, but studying just wasn't on his list of things to do.

"Dunno Moony, I doubt it though" He saw his brothers face change. A surprised expression crossed the boys face and his brows rose. A grin spread across Sirius's face as he remembered his sorting. It was nothing special but it always surprised the first years when a magic hat started having a fluent discussion with your thoughts.

"Slytherin!" The voice of the hat was loud and piercing. Sirius felt slightly grim that his brother had been placed in the Slytherin house. He wouldn't have minded having Regulus in Gryffindor; after all he wasn't such bad company after all. Sirius was quite close with his little brother. But maybe Regulus did belong in Slytherin, the boy was an extremely proud soul and besides, he wouldn't want his parents getting all uptight about Regulus in any other house then Slytherin. He remembered how they had reacted when he had been placed in Gryffindor. Sirius leaned back and turned to James.

"Anybody else interesting coming into Hogwarts this term?"

"Not that I know of" James paused then sneered, "You think that Severus will try and befriend Regulus?"

Sirius grinned again, "Regulus may be a prat but he's got my blood through his veins, no way he'll hang around that slimy little toad" James nodded and nudged Sirius again.

"Check out that one, bet you she's a Hufflepuff"

Sirius turned and saw a petite figure making her way towards McGonagall. She had blonde straight bangs that covered her eyes. Her hair was quite long, longer then most girls at Hogwarts. Sirius watched as she nervously sat on the stool with the hat being placed on her head. The girl gently put her hair behind her ears and looked up at the crowd.

_She has blue eyes!_

Sirius was transfixed on the girl and sent a silent prayer to Merlin, asking him to place the girl in Gryffindor. She was quite a pretty girl, prettier then all the others.

Sirius shook his head, he was being silly. She was just another bright-eyed first year. Nothing special about her. But still Sirius held his breath and waited to see what house she was sent to. His heart sank, James was indeed right. The girl had been sent to Hufflepuff. He didn't have anything against the house, but the students in it where always so clumsy and clueless. It was fun to tease them, it took a lot to ruffle a Hufflepuff's mane but once you got under their skin, they burst. A Hufflepuff hexed Peter once, cost him a day in the hospital wing throwing up slugs. James especially liked pranking the Puffs. Just last year he had jinxed their Hogwarts robes. They walked around the castle leaving a trail of sunflowers and glowed yellow. It took three days for the Professors to undo the spell. So girl was a Hufflepuff. Sirius sighed slightly. Not that he cared, nope didn't care at all.

* * *

><p>Regulus was absolutely nervous. He had never been this nervous since Sirius came home with a bunch of wizard prank equipment. That terrible candy that made his tongue swollen still gave the small boy goose bumps. But now standing in line to get some hat put on you're head and tell you your house made him really nervous. He even felt slightly sick in his stomach. Sirius said that there was nothing really to worry about. He said that it was so easy, just a hat being put on your head.<p>

A boy around his age stepped up towards the sorting hat. Regulus gulped and ran his hand through his hair.

Then his name was called.

Regulus stepped towards the hat and shut his eyes tightly. A woman led the boy over towards the sorting hat. Regulus felt sick. He was relieved when the pressure was removed from his legs as he sat down. A sigh escaped him. The hat was placed gingerly onto his head, the strangest thing happened next. He felt as if his thoughts and the hats combined. Strange, he really had no way of describing what was happening. The hat spoke and Regulus flinched.

"Another Black? Mmmm seems to me like you and your brother are very different." The hat paused, "Both extremely proud linage, and what's this? A slight jealousy?" Regulus frowned; he didn't find it comfortable with the hat searching through his thoughts. He felt naked and exposed. "Slytherin!" Relief shot through him as the hat was lifted from his head. Regulus grinned broadly and walked towards his house. Pride surged through the boy. His parents would be ever so proud of him.

He was slightly disappointed that he did not share Sirius's house but in another sense he was happy. Happy that he didn't have to share the spot light with his brother. He didn't always have to be better then the older boy. Regulus smiled.

And then something strange happened.

As he was about to sit down at his table. A girl passed him, slightly brushing on his arm. She turned towards him and gave a wide smile. Regulus's heart stopped in his chest. He gave a shaky smile back towards him. Then she vanished into the crowd. She was quite stunning, long sliver-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He watched her go and sat down.

This was going to be a fantastic year.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be out soon!<p>

Please review! I really would like to know what you thought about my story.

And sorry it was a little short. I promise to expand the other chapters!

Mwha!

~Jay


End file.
